In an electrical communication system, it is sometimes advantageous to transmit information signals (video, audio, data) over a pair of wires (hereinafter “wire-pair” or “differential pair”) rather than a single wire, wherein the transmitted signal comprises the voltage difference between the wires without regard to the absolute voltages present. Each wire in a wire-pair is susceptible to picking up electrical noise from sources such as lightning, automobile spark plugs and radio stations to name but a few. Because this type of noise is common to both wires within a pair, the differential signal is typically not disturbed. This is a fundamental reason for having closely spaced differential pairs.
Of greater concern, however, is the electrical noise that is picked up from nearby wires or pairs of wires that may extend in the same general direction for some distances and not cancel differentially on the victim pair. This is referred to as crosstalk. Particularly, in a communication system involving networked computers, channels are formed by cascading plugs, jacks and cable segments. In such channels, a modular plug often mates with a modular jack, and the routing of the electrical wires (conductors) within the jack and/or plug also can produce near-end crosstalk (NEXT) (i.e., the crosstalk measured at an input location corresponding to a source at the same location). This crosstalk occurs from closely-positioned wires over a short distance. In all of the above situations, undesirable signals are present on the electrical conductors that can interfere with the information signal. As long as the same noise signal is added to each wire in the wire-pair, the voltage difference between the wires will remain about the same and differential cross-talk does not exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,358 to Adriaenssens et al. (hereinafter “the '358 patent”) describes a two-stage scheme for compensating differential to differential NEXT for a plug-jack combination (the entire contents of the '358 patent are hereby incorporated herein by reference, as are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,915,989; 6,042,427; 6,050,843; and 6,270,381). Connectors described in the '358 patent can reduce the internal NEXT (original crosstalk) between the electrical wire pairs of a modular plug by adding a fabricated or artificial crosstalk, usually in the jack, at one or more stages, thereby canceling or reducing the overall crosstalk for the plug-jack combination. The fabricated crosstalk is referred to herein as a compensation crosstalk. This idea can often be implemented by twice crossing the path of one of the differential pairs within the connector relative to the path of another differential pair within the connector, thereby providing two stages of NEXT compensation. This scheme can be more efficient at reducing the NEXT than a scheme in which the compensation is added at a single stage, especially when the second and subsequent stages of compensation include a time delay that is selected to account for differences in phase between the offending and compensating crosstalk. This type of arrangement can include capacitive and/or inductive elements that introduce multi-stage crosstalk compensation, and is typically employed in jack lead frames and PWB structures within jacks. These configurations can allow connectors to meet “Category 6” performance standards set forth in ANSI/EIA/TIA 568, which are primary component standards for mated plugs and jacks for transmission frequencies up to 250 MHz.
Unfortunately, the introduction of compensatory crosstalk can negatively impact other electrical properties. For example, “return loss” measures the degree to which the input impedance of a plug-jack combination or an unshielded twisted wire pair (UTP) matches 100 ohms. Achieving acceptable return loss performance, particularly on conductor pairs 1 and 3 (as designated in TIA 568B) of an eight conductor jack, can be especially challenging due to the heavy crosstalk compensation typically required by these two pairs. Pair 1 return loss can be further aggravated by high capacitance shunting resulting from the close proximity of its two contact blades (i.e., its “tip” and “ring”) in a plug. Reaching an acceptable compromise between crosstalk compensation and return loss can be exceptionally challenging for plugs that are to meet or exceed Category 6 performance parameters, particularly if data transmission speeds of 10 Gb/s over UTP are desired over a frequency range of 1-500 MHz.